User blog:DuoDeca-S/The New Steel Update Part 1 and My Opinions On it.
Note: This post contains strong language and profanity. You've been warned, enjoy. So the New Steel update (Version 3.11.0) just got released two days ago. Since there was a lot of changes to the game this update, I would like to voice my opinion on how I feel the game is right now. Attachment Additions __NOEDITSECTION__ Some weapons got a few attachments added to their roster. Some were good, others not so much. Flashlight Honestly, this was probably one of the few good changes that was pushed in this update. All the weapons can now equip the Flashlight. And even though the Future is Bright update to the Roblox engine has yet to be released, it's nice to see that all weapons can use the Flashlight attachment. In addition, the MP-10 received a built in Flashlight yet it is still able to equip it as both an Other attachment and an Underbarrel attachment! Good job. PM-II So the PM II got added to some new weapons as well. It was added to the entire SCAR Family and it is unlocked by default on these guns. However this left me saying one thing: What. The. Fuck. The PM II is a sniper scope and honestly the only SCAR that the PM II is even remotely useful on is the SCAR SSR. And since the PM II is unlocked by default on the weapons that do have it, there is literally no reason to ever use the VCOG 6x Scope on the SSR. This was probably the worst change that was made in this update when it came to attachments and I'm not even halfway done with this section. PSO-1 This one I'm not so sure about. The PSO-1 Scope got added to the AS VAL, SR-3M, and SKS. I'm not even sure why the PSO-1 was even added to the SKS in the first place as it isn't part of the VAL Family. In addition, the PSO-1 on the SKS is unlocked at two thousand goddamn kills. So why the hell would I use the PSO-1 on the SKS which has a 4x magnification compared to the VCOG which has a 6x magnification? The other thing that confuses me is how come the PSO-1 wasn't added to the Dragunov SVDS? The SVU has it, so why not the SVDS? PU-1 This was a change that I had been wanting for a very long time: The PU-1 Scope on the Obrez. I was glad that this change finally came out as the Obrez definitely needed it. Grips Using the grips on weapons like the P90 and MP7 returned in this update. In addition, grips were also added to the L22 and PPSh-41. RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-08-06_12-28-20.png RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-08-06_12-28-33.png RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-08-06_12-28-43.png RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-08-06_12-28-09.png Now I can understand adding grips to the L22, but why the PPSh-41? It makes absolutely zero fucking sense that the PPSh should be able to equip grips and don't even start with me on the placement of said grips. That's right. The grips are placed ON THE FUCKING MAGAZINE. The only grip that is actually correctly placed is the Angled Grip. The PPSh was meant to be a challenge PDW, but now that it can equip grips, the thing can shred through people. In addition, the PPSh can also equip the Compensator, the Muzzle Brake, and the Flash Hider. Other Changes There were some changes that I did not mention in the attachments section because they were less significant than others. Here are some other changes for certain attachments: *The Z-Point, C79, Comp Aimpoint, and MARS can now be equipped on all Sniper Rifles. *The Coyote Sight can be equipped on the M9, Glock 17, Glock 18, and M93R. *Canted Sights have been fixed on all weapons and are now properly aligned. Gun Balancing WIP Category:Blog posts